


In Between

by roseclare0000



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclare0000/pseuds/roseclare0000
Summary: Never was there a story of more woe, then this of Benvolio and his Mercutio....





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, blame my friend for this okay. She wanted the in-between scene of when Benvolio helps Mercutio into the house and when he comes back out to announce Mercutio is dead, so this happened....And of course I had make it a ship....sooooo enjoy!

“Here,” Benvolio ripped off a section of his shirt with a deft movement, and pressed it against his friend’s chest. Blood quickly soaked the fabric, escaping from Mercutio’s body with each beat of his heart. He grasped Mercutio's hand and pressed it the already crimson cloth. “Hold this in place.” Benvolio ordere, forcing his voice to sound steady. “I'm going to go get a doctor.” As he rose to leave, Mercutio grabbed at his hand. “Stay.” The single word stilled Benvolio’s move to leave. “Mercutio, I need to get a doctor-” His friend shook his head jerkily, and laughed, which turned into a cough. “You know it's already too late. Stay with me, Benvolio.” his voice turned soft, in the manner which no one but Benvolio had heard, when Mercutio finally lets down his guard and felt no need to hide behind a mask of toughness. Benvolio was never able to resist that voice. He sank down against the wall behind Mercutio, still holding his hand tightly. “You're going to be fine, they're getting you help. You're going to be fine, Mercutio, I promise…” Somewhere in the middle of his rambling, Benvolio realized he was as much reassuring himself as his friend. The words died in his throat Mercutio raised a shaking hand and caressed his cheek. “It's too late,” he repeated, in the firm voice of a man who knew he was close to death. “As long as you're with me, I don't mind death.” Now Benvolio could not hold back a sob. “Don't say that, Mercutio! Don't leave me here alone, _please_!” Mercutio shushed him quietly and pulled him gently against his chest. “You'll be fine without me, Ben. You never needed me.” He said, looking down with his trademark grin. Benvolio mumbled a “no” through his tears. Underneath him, he felt could feel Mercutio’s heartbeat begin to slow.

“Hey, Ben?” Mercutio asked a few moments later, voice uncharacteristically small. Benvolio wiped at the tears on his face and looked up. Mercutio gave him a hesitant smile. “I..I need to know,” he paused. “Did you love me?” Benvolio let out a watery laugh and leaned in to kiss him. “You idiot, of course I do. I've always loved you, from the moment we met.” He said. Mercutio smiled. “You could've done so much better than me, but I've always loved you too, Benvolio. Always.” Knowing this was the last time they would say these words to each other, fresh tears streamed down Benvolio’s face and he laid his head back down on Mercutio’s shoulder, holding his love close. He sat there like this, even after he could feel the shallow breaths stop. After what seemed like an eternity, he mustered the strength to raise himself up. He pressed a tender kiss against Mercutio’s forehead. “I love you, Mercutio.” He whispered into the darkness. He stood up, feeling numb, and took one long last look at his love’s face, so unnaturally still now in that peaceful eternal sleep.

The bright sunlight and heat outside the cool house seemed suddenly too bright and harsh, too cheerful in the face of tragic events. Every eye turned to him as he emerged from the shadows. Taking a deep breath, Benvolio forced himself to finally say, to finally admit: “Brave Mercutio is dead.”


End file.
